Nouveau départ, Nouvelle vie
by Elisa's Addictions
Summary: Ce qu'il se passe après la fin de la série (8x16) pour le couple Klaroline, parce que je suis une éternelle optimiste et que je ne cesserais jamais de croire en ce merveilleux couple ! HOWEVER LONG IT TAKES.


**Résumé** : Ce qu'il se passe après la fin de la série (8x16) pour le couple Klaroline, parce que je suis une éternelle optimiste et que je ne cesserais jamais de croire en ce merveilleux couple ! HOWEVER LONG IT TAKES.

 **Disclaimer** : La fiction commence avec une réécriture de la scène où Caroline li la lettre de Klaus, donc ne tenez pas compte de la scène originale !

* * *

Coucou !

Je ne voulais pas me lancer dans une nouvelle fiction parce que, mon Dieu, j'ai tellement d'autres choses à faire avec ma formation, mes autres fictions en cours, mes traductions, et tout le reste, mais…

J'ai regardé l'épisode finale de TVD et cette putain de phrase « Mais ça c'est le début d'une autre histoire » a rallumé ma petite flamme d'espoir ! Surtout que j'ai lu que Julie Plec pensait à un spin-off Klaroline ! Non mais, sérieux, ils veulent tous ma mort ou quoi ?

Enfin bref, j'ai regardé l'épisode, entendu la fameuse phrase, fait des recherches (que je n'aurais probablement pas fais si j'avais un peu de considération pour ma santé mental) et voilà ! BOUM ! Mon cerveau bouillonnait à nouveau de centaines d'idées et je n'avais pas d'autres choix que de les coucher sur papier (ou plutôt sur ordinateur !).

Et me voilà avec une nouvelle fiction sur Klaroline (ENCORE !) Toujours aussi désespéré d'attendre parce que la patience n'a jamais été l'une de mes qualités mais avec un espoir tout beau tout neuf.

Et, comme toujours, j'attends vos avis, impressions, spéculations etc...

 _A bientôt et bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Nouveau départ, Nouvelle vie,**

 _« However Long It Takes. »_

 _Écrit par_ Lily

OoOoOoO

 **Chapitre 1**

Je souris en regardant mes petites filles par la fenêtre. Elles sont sublimes dans leurs déguisements de petites fées. Baguettes en main, elles jettent de faux sort à leur père qui, enchaînant grimaces et postures étranges, joue le jeu. Je pense encore une fois à quel point Alaric est un bon père.

\- Caroline ?

Je sursaute légèrement en me retournant vers Jérémy et un léger sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres. Jérémy est devenu ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un meilleur ami au cours de ces derniers moi. En effet, notre facilité à parler, à nous confier mais surtout à nous entraider dans la construction de cette école, a été plus que déroutante au départ. Mais à partir du moment où il a accepté de m'aider sur ce coup-là, il a toujours été irréprochable ! En y repensant, j'ai fait le choix qui s'imposait en lui demandant de venir enseigner ici, même s'il fait bien plus que ça car en réalité c'est avec toute la gestion qu'il m'aide !

Soudain, je remarque le petit plissement de son front, juste là, entre ces deux yeux. Petit plissement que j'ai appris à connaître et à interpréter :

\- Un soucis ?

\- Une question. Rectifie-t-il en avançant prudemment.

J'arque un sourcil en penchant la tête sur le côté, il poursuit :

\- Je viens de regarder le courrier et je suis tombé là-dessus.

Il me tend une enveloppe décachetée que j'attrape. Un chèque d'une somme impressionnante me fait alors face et ma bouche s'ouvre légèrement de surprise, mon souffle se retrouvant coincé dans ma gorge l'espace d'un instant. Puis mes yeux glissent sur la signature et je me demande immédiatement comment ai-je pour ne pas immédiatement reconnaître l'écriture. Klaus Michealson. Je relève alors mon regard sur Jérémy qui, d'un geste de la main, me dit de poursuivre. Alors je le fais, écartant le chèque, je parcours la lettre – ou plutôt la note, car cela est court – que m'as écrite Klaus :

 _« Très cher Caroline,_

 _J'ai souvent imaginé le tournant que prendrais ta vie, mais le futur que tu as choisi est plus noble que tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer._

 _S'il te plaît, acceptes ma contribution à ta vertueuse cause._

 _Je suis impatient de pouvoir, un jour, te remercier en personne…_

 _Peu importe le temps que cela prendra._

 _A toi, Klaus. »_

Je peux presque entendre sa voix me lire cette lettre, mais lorsque je parviens à la fin, celle-ci ne devient que plus concrète, me renvoyant à un endroit et à une époque différente : « _Il est ton premier amour. J'attendrais d'être ton dernier. Peu importe le temps que cela prendra._ »

Je ne peux alors retenir la bouffée d'émotion qui me submerge pas plus que le sourire idiot qui se dessine sur mes lèvres. Puis, je me rappelle d'où je suis et que Jérémy doit probablement me dévisager à ce moment précis. Ce qu'il fait, je confirme.

\- Explique-moi quelque chose : Pourquoi te remercie-t-il ?

\- Peut-être parce qu'il trouve que ma cause est, je cite, « vertueuse ».

Il penche la tête sur le côté, me dévisageant davantage, un air sceptique au visage.

\- Ou peut-être parce qu'il compte mettre sa fille dans notre école. Suggère-t-il.

\- Ce que j'accepterai de bon cœur, bien évidemment.

\- Bien évidemment ?, répète-t-il, incrédule.

\- Oui, Jérémy, bien évidemment ! Parce que c'est une école pour enfants extraordinaire et Hope est une enfant extraordinaire. Si c'est ce qu'il veut, elle aura une place ici comme n'importe quel autre enfant.

\- Mais elle est la fille d'un vampire originel, Caroline !

\- Oh, je vois, les vieilles rancunes. Soupiré-je, levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Non, étrangement ça n'a rien à voir.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment ! Cela a plutôt à voir avec les ennuis que ça nous attirerait de l'avoir ici. Crois-tu qu'on ait besoin de ça ? Notre rôle c'est d'offrir à tous ces enfants, tous ces jeunes, un endroit sûr où habiter et apprendre. Avec elle ici, cet endroit n'aurait plus rien de sûr.

Je détourne les yeux car, oui, je vois tout à fait où il veut en venir et peut-être – peut-être ! – qu'il n'a pas tort mais… Serai-je capable de refuser un enfant quoi que soit son histoire, ses origines ou n'importe quoi d'autre ? Bien sûr que non, car cela n'est pas moi.

\- Ecoute, Caroline. Soupire-t-il, plus doux. Je sais que tu as un passé avec Klaus et, honnêtement, je ne le juge pas. Mais tu dois penser au bien de ces enfants avant d'écouter tes sentiments.

\- Es-tu en train de sous-entendre que j'aime Klaus ? Là, maintenant ? C'est ce que tu sous-entends ?, m'étonné-je, il cligne des yeux, surprit et perdu. Je viens de perdre mon mari, Jérémy ! Oui, ça va faire un an mais pour moi c'était hier. Et crois-moi, je porte ce deuil chaque jour que Dieu fait même si je ne le montre pas ! Alors ne viens pas me parler de sentiment maintenant alors que mon cœur est littéralement enterré sous terre !

\- Je suis désolé… Soupire-t-il.

\- Et pour ta gouverne, qu'elle soit la fille de Klaus ou du cavalier sans tête, Hope sera la bienvenue ici ! Chaque enfant qui viendra toquer à cette porte sera le bienvenu ici !

Il acquiesce lentement en avançant d'un pas, puis, lentement, il attrape mon visage pour essuyer la seule et unique larme qui réussit à se frayer un chemin sur ma joue.

\- Pardonne-moi, Caroline. Qu'est-ce que je peux être con !

Je ne réponds pas, le laissant m'attirer dans ses bras réconfortant mais ne laissant pas couler une seule larme de plus.

\- Eh ?, souffle-t-il dans mes cheveux.

\- Hum ?

\- Tu te rend compte que tu viens de comparer Klaus au cavalier sans tête ?, demande-t-il avec un brin d'humour.

Je recule d'un pas pour le frapper à l'épaule, ne pouvant tout de même pas m'empêcher de rire. Oui, je l'ai fait ! Et Jérémy a encore réussit à chasser mes pensées sombres avec un de ses légendaires traits d'humour.

OoOoOoO

\- Pourquoi c'est si important ? On s'en fou de ces trucs-là !, se lamente Victor.

\- Victor, s'il te plaît. Il n'y a pas que les cours de combats qui sont important dans cette école, mais les matières classiques également telles que le français, les math, l'histoire, les langues… Et pour l'instant, tout ce que mes collègues me rapportent c'est que tu es très impliqué dans tous les cours de combats quel qu'il soit, mais très dissipé dans toutes les matières de base.

\- Parce qu'elles ne servent à rien !

Je soupire profondément. Ne voulant pas m'en tenir qu'à la gestion de l'école, mais également être au contact des jeunes, j'ai décidé de m'occuper des cours de soutiens. Quand un élève est en difficulté, je le prends quelques heures par ci par là pour tenter de trouver d'où vient le problème, le blocage. Parfois c'est personnel, parfois ils ont simplement besoin que cela leur soit expliqués différemment.

Je m'en suis pas mal sortis avec tous mes élèves jusque-là, pourtant avec Victor… C'est notre sixième heure ensemble et j'ai l'impression qu'on n'avance pas vraiment. Et cela m'inquiète. Victor est un garçon de quatorze ans qui a une grande force intérieure mais qui est rongé par la colère.

\- L'heure est terminée, non ?, lance-t-il en regardant la pendule accrochée au mur.

Je soupire à nouveau.

\- Oui, bien sûr, tu peux y aller Victor.

\- Merci.

Aussitôt dit, il se précipite hors de la pièce. Troisième soupire. Je laisse ma tête tomber entre mes mains et tente d'imaginer, à nouveau, une autre approche.

Mon téléphone portable sonne sur la paillasse à côté de moi. Je jette un œil au nom de l'appelle : Elena. Je grimace. Pas parce que je n'ai pas envie de lui parler mais parce que ça fait une semaine, peut-être même deux, que je suis censé la rappeler. Sois j'oublie. Sois je suis débordée. Sois j'oublie parce que je suis débordée.

\- Hey, salut. Dis-je en décrochant.

\- Allo, allo ? Ici ta meilleure amie qui aimerait parler à sa blonde préférée !, lance Elena d'un ton théâtralement.

Je ris.

\- Non mais sans rire, Caroline ! Où est passé notre promesse solennelle de ne pas passer deux semaines sans s'appeler ?!

Cela faisait donc deux semaines…

\- Pardonnes-moi ! Mon Dieu je crains comme meilleure amie, hein ?

\- Eh bien ça tu peux le dire ! Je ne suis pas gâté avec Bonnie et toi. Entre une qui fait le tour du monde et qui me fait payer des hors-forfait du tonnerre et l'autre qui oublie carrément que j'existe, je pourrai tout aussi bien retourner dans ce cercueil !, plaisante-t-elle.

\- Non, ne dis pas ça ! Je suis désolé, vraiment.

\- Oui, oui, je sais. Tu es débordée et tout ça, mais je suis là !

\- Encore une fois : Désolé. Dis-moi que puis-je faire pour me racheter ?

\- Un gâteau au chocolat ? Oh non ! Une tarte à la fraise ! Je tuerai pour une tarte à la fraise avec une tonne de chantilly dessus et une petite boule de glace à la vanille !

\- Il faudrait déjà que tu sois là pour la manger. Rétorqué-je.

\- Si tu me l'as fait j'arrive tout de suite.

\- Chérie, si tu arrives tout de suite, je te rajoute même une boule à la pistache et une autre au chocolat.

\- Essaierais-tu de m'acheter, Caroline Forbes Salvatore ?

\- Peut-être bien, Elena Gilbert Salvatore ! Mais pour ma défense, tu me manque trop !

\- Oh, toi aussi tu me manque trop ! Donc va falloir que tu te mettes aux fourneaux parce que, en réalité, tu me manque tellement que j'arrive ce week-end !

\- Vraiment ?, m'écrié-je.

\- Vraiment !, cria-t-elle à son tour.

On se met alors à crier comme deux folles dans le combiné et je prie pour que mes élèves ne m'aient pas entendu…

\- Je me suis carrément faîtes avoir avec ces deux boules supplémentaires.

\- Tout à fait ! Et dis comme ça, ça sonne vraiment étrangement.

\- Oui, c'est sûr !

\- J'espère qu'aucun de tes élèves n'aura entendu cette phrase hors de son contexte !

\- J'espère qu'aucun de mes élèves ne m'a entendu crier comme une folle !

\- Ce serait dommage qu'ils découvrent à quel point tu as un grain, non ?

\- Ils savent déjà que je suis une vampire !, rappelé-je.

\- Exact, qu'est-ce qui pourrait encore leur faire peur après ça ?!

Il y a un instant de silence que je romps en murmurant :

\- Dieu que tu me manque.

Elle me répond d'une voix douce et débordante d'émotion :

\- Toi aussi tu me manque, ma chérie. On se voit ce week-end ?

\- Ta tarte, ta chantilly et tes trois boules t'attendrons à ton arrivé.

Elle rit légèrement.

\- J'ai hâte d'être là.

\- Et moi donc !

\- A ce week-end, Caroline.

\- A ce week-end, Elena. Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Cela aussi faisait partit d'une promesse solennelle. La promesse solennelle de ne jamais se quitter sans se dire qu'on s'aime car, dans nos vies totalement déjantées, on n'était jamais sûr d'avoir une nouvelle chance de se le dire.

OoOoOoO

\- Il faut vraiment qu'on fasse quelque chose. Insiste Alaric.

Je le regarde d'un air mi-intéressé, mi-blasé. Cela fait la cent-cinquantième fois que nous avons cette discussion.

\- Ce n'est pas normale que les filles se jettent des sorts comme ça, à tout bout de champ !, s'exclame-t-il.

En disant cela, il jette un œil à Elizabeth, que l'on aperçoit de là où l'on est. Ses cheveux sont aussi roses que sa robe. Merci Josie. Il est clair, au discours d'Alaric, que cela n'est pas la première fois. C'est même loin d'être le cas ! Seulement, les filles ne maîtrisent pas encore totalement leur don et, parfois, des _accidents_ se produisent et elles ne savent pas _toujours_ comment les réparer. Alors, quand cela arrive, on se retrouve avec des cheveux roses ou un chimpanzé sans savoir quoi en faire.

Je suis plus tolérante qu'Alaric. Je suis le parent cool et compréhensif. Bien sûr je sais être sévère, taper du poing sur la table et sanctionner quand, malheureusement, il le faut. Cependant, ce modèle d'éducation ne me correspond pas. Et sanctionner mes petites filles parce qu'elles ne maîtrisent pas des dons que manifestement elles n'ont jamais demandé, me paraît un peu disproportionné.

\- Tu sais ce que j'en pense. Réponds-je simplement.

\- Alors on ne fait rien ? On les laisse simplement faire et on regarde ?

\- Elles n'y peuvent rien. Elles finiront par apprendre.

\- Comment ? Qui va leur apprendre ? As-tu vu une seule sorcière dans cette école pour leur montrer la voie ? On a de tout ici pour apprendre à tous nos élèves à s'en sortir et pourtant on n'a personne pour nos propres enfants !

\- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, je ne peux pas faire apparaître une sorcière sur demande.

\- Tu pourrais demander à Bonnie.

\- Et l'obliger à abandonner son tour du monde ? Jamais ! Elle a trop longtemps mis sa vie entre parenthèse pour les autres, pour une fois qu'elle vie pour elle-même, je ne vais pas lui demander de recommencer.

\- Pas même pour nos filles ?

\- Ce n'est pas si grave que ça !

\- Pour l'instant ! Mais que feront nous le jour où, à la place de faire apparaître un chimpanzé, l'une transforme l'autre en chimpanzé sans savoir comment annuler le sort ?

Je soupire en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Je ne te trouve simplement pas suffisamment concerner par tout ça. Dit-il.

\- Excuses-moi ? Ce sont mes filles également ! Bien sûr que je suis concernée ! Cependant, avoir les mêmes conversations encore et encore ne réglera en rien le problème !

\- Donc tu admets qu'il y a un problème.

Je m'apprête à craquer quand mon téléphone sonne. Alléluia.

\- Sauver par le gong, hein ?, me lance Alaric quand je sors de la pièce pour répondre.

Je lui tire puérilement la langue ce qui a, au moins, pour effet de terminer notre conversation sur une note un peu plus légère. Quand je passe la porte et me retrouve dans le jardin, je sors mon portable de la poche arrière de mon jean et me fige. Puis, inspirant profondément, je porte le téléphone à mon oreille :

\- Klaus ?

\- Bonjour, Love.


End file.
